


Fragility

by CantarellaRose



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, One Shot, Short One Shot, like really short, old fic, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Staring down at herself and the single petal left on the rose, she realized how fragile she truly is.





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old fic. I think I wrote it back in, 2017? 2016? I don't remember. I just know it was one of the first fics I ever wrote. But hey, it ain't THAT bad. Enjoy.  
> If nothing else I can look back on this one day and laugh at it.

She was going to die, she was sure of it.

Sweat soaked her clothes, her breathing uneven, she could barely move from her position on the floor.

Her check felt wet, was she crying? She slowly moved her trembling hand to her face. She definitely was crying.

She soon saw four red rose petals scattered around her, and a thornless rose in her opposite hand.

The rose had a single, withering, red petal on it.

She let out a weak laugh and compared herself to the rose. They both were barely hanging onto life.

Staring down at herself and the single petal left on the rose, she realized how fragile she truly is.

She closed her eyes, awaiting death to take her over.

However, fate had other plans for her.

She could a distant voice. It was strangely familiar.

"Ib!" It shouted. It sounded male.

The voice kept calling out that name, getting closer and closer to her.

Her eyes opened up. She turned her head ever so slowly. She could see a purple haired man in a long, tattered, blue coat.

The man grabbed her rose, which wasn't that big of a challenge. He ran off with it.

After a few seconds, energy pulsed through her veins, she felt alive again.

She sat up and saw the man run back to her with her rose, which now had five vibrantly red petals.

He handed the rose back to her.

"Are you alright? Ib?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened.

 _'_ _That's_ _right_ _,'_ She thought,  _'_ _My_ _name_ _is_ _Ib_ _,_ _and_ _his_ _name_ _is..'_

Ib looked up at her savior.

"Yes." She said softly. "Thank you, Garry."

Garry smiled.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here." He said, offering her his hand.

Ib reached out and took his hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She smiled.

She may be as fragile as a porcelain doll, but Garry was the one to glue the pieces of her back together.


End file.
